


斯文·敗類(32)

by bluewind02



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 14





	斯文·敗類(32)

金絲眼鏡老師澤 x 叛逆天才校霸九

「小九⋯⋯你的背背好舒服喔⋯⋯ 為什麼你會這～麼～壯～我明明跟你吃一樣的東西啊！為什麼就是不長肉！」鋒澤靠在零九背上，手伸到前面迷糊的撫摸著他的胸膛、腹肌，熱氣噴在零九敏感的耳垂。

「我好熱喔！你為什麼都不理我？」小鋒澤懊惱的噘起嘴巴，剛好親到零九的脖子。

感受到背後人兒在蠢蠢欲動，零九無奈的把機車停在路邊，旁邊還是密密麻麻的大樹和草叢。

「鋒澤，你聽我說，」零九難得的嚴肅和認真，眼底是用盡全力壓抑的慾火，「我知道你很不舒服，給我半個小時，帶你去旅館，馬上就好了，你忍耐一下。」

「⋯⋯我知道了⋯⋯」鋒澤委屈的低下頭，「⋯⋯我很乖的，會聽你話的。」迷離的大眼睛泛起晶瑩的淚光，用力的絞著手指，雙腿因為下身的生理反應而微微顫抖。

零九看得眼睛都發紅了，心裡盡是複雜的情緒：雖然被眼前的人兒挑逗得有衝動想要就地辦了他，又擔心郊外的環境會讓他生病，想到那隻老淫蟲害他的小人兒如此難受，又氣憤得想要回頭痛揍他一頓。

「小九⋯⋯我好癢⋯⋯你能不能先摸摸我？再帶我走？」鋒澤像一隻向主人討摸的貓咪，上前縮成一團，依偎在他懷裡。

零九像中了女巫的咒語一樣，心裡明明知道，現在還不可以，但那隻熟悉邱鋒澤身體的手，卻不由自主的伸向他微濕的頭髮，輕撫了幾下。

愛撫像毒品一樣，只會讓人越陷越深。

鋒澤體內的火越燒越旺，下身某個不能言狀的部分已經硬得發痛，主動的把嘴巴迎上零九的唇，一瞬間天雷勾動地火。

小倆口親得天昏地暗，漆黑的環境裡充斥著曖昧的水聲，鋒澤難耐的扭動身體，開始拉著零九的手往自己身下帶，而把鋒澤疼到骨肉裡的零九，還保留著最後一絲理智，雙手硬停在鋒澤的腰上，用力的摟住他。

不耐煩的小人兒，力氣拼不過零九，便用發燙的身體貼緊零九，往他胯下用力的蹭，零九低喝了一聲：「幹！」再忍就不是男人了。

本來摟住鋒澤腰的雙手一使勁，把他整個人抱了起來，轉身沒入草叢中。

鋒澤小小的驚叫了一聲，零九卻絲毫沒有憐惜之心，剛才鋒澤極致的誘惑已經磨光零九所有的耐性，粗暴的褪下鋒澤的褲子，還撕破了包裹著硬物的內褲，鋒澤粉紅色的性器就這樣彈出，微微抖動的揭露急不及待的事實。

零九已經無暇再像平日一樣溫柔為他擴張，啪的一聲板過鋒澤的身子，火紅硬挺的驕傲直插進鋒澤溫熱的小穴，而被春藥刺激的鋒澤，下身早已濕得不像話，馬上就容納了零九的碩大，滿足的低嘆了一聲：「老公的⋯⋯好大⋯⋯」

兩人雖然經歷過無數次的性愛，但鋒澤一直都是比較矜持的，這次受春藥影響，他的回應明顯更為放蕩，也讓零九更為興奮：「要不要老公狠狠的操你？」

「嗯⋯⋯要！我要！」為了緩解身內洶湧而來的性慾，鋒澤毫不猶豫的尖聲回道。

「嗯？老師你不是教我們答話要用完整句子嗎？」零九一邊用磨人的慢速度進出，一邊壞心的問道。

「啊～我～我要老公、狠狠的、操我！」鋒澤最後一個「我」字還沒講完，零九就提起兵器猛力抽插，鋒澤爽的喘個不停：「啊～快一點、啊～好深⋯⋯老公啊！好癢啊～不、好舒服～」

「小騷貨怎麼這麼濕呢？還把我絞這麼緊？哈？」每一下的進入，零九都幾乎要把鋒澤撞飛，鋒澤討好用嗲嗲的奶音回道：「我是⋯⋯我是、小騷貨⋯⋯老公太棒了、給我、給我摸摸～」然後牽著零九的手轉向自己的勃起。

碰到鋒澤的性器那一剎那，零九皺了皺眉頭，那裡已經硬得不像話，他卻幾乎忘了為他的寶貝解放一下，於是用手火速套弄了幾下，便抱起鋒澤自己平躺在草地上，然後讓他坐到自己臉前，用力的吸吮撩撥鋒澤的硬物，鋒澤舒服得尖叫起來，也不甘寂寞的低頭回吸著零九的碩大，粉色小嘴也差點容不下這個尺寸。

男人之間最瞭解如何讓對方更享受，在野外可能會被人發現的刺激感下，嘖嘖的水聲交纏，「唔、唔、唔、唔、唔、啊～」很快就在對方溫熱的嘴裡釋放了。

零九抬起鋒澤，把他抱在懷裡，發現彼此都很有默契的呑掉對方的味道，更是愛不釋手的抱著戀人細細親吻。

鋒澤甜蜜的回應，身體又纏上零九來回蹭動，本來溫潤的吻，在綿密的攻勢之下，又漸漸變成了霸道的舌頭交戰，本來就體力超群的零九馬上充血回歸，而鋒澤因為春藥的緣故，小傢伙也是慢慢的又抬起了頭。

「還想要吧？小騷貨自己坐上來。」零九的命令不容拒絕，鋒澤性感的咬著唇，迷離的眼神誘惑的緊盯著零九，一下撐開小穴坐在零九身上，把他驕傲再次納入緊繃的小穴裡：「嘶～」讓人著迷又痛快。

「來，把老公用到射。」零九的一字一句都足以主宰鋒澤的人生，乖巧的「嗯」了一聲，胯下開始奮力擺動，本來白皙的皮膚在皎潔的月色下泛起淡淡的粉紅色光暈，刺激著零九的視覺。

而鋒澤在上零九在下的體位，讓他的滾燙每次都直達鋒澤最深處，深深被滿足的鋒澤不斷驚嘆：「好深的、啊、哈、啊、哈⋯⋯」

「小騷貨，」零九忍不住發出享受的低哼聲，「記得老公怎麼疼你的嗎？再快一點、再深一點。」

「嗚、哈⋯⋯」鋒澤被零九的話激得慾火焚身，雙手扶在零九胸膛上，不要命的瘋狂扭動，零九也忘情的配合起來，抬起腰迎合撞擊，身體的契合讓兩人高潮迭起：「啊、啊、啊、啊、啊、啊、啊、啊～」

終於在月光下又釋放了好幾次，零九才能把做昏的鋒澤打包好，帶回市內。


End file.
